The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of particular utility in jewelry and other objects sought to be ornamented, as by personalization and the like.
The wearer of a piece of jewelry, or other ornamented items, such as a belt, often desires that the item be somehow unique, or personalized to the wearer. This is conventionally accomplished by an artisan creating a unique design in accordance with the wearer""s desires. It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide an ornamentation construction which is both attractive and eye-catching, and which has the capability of being customized in accordance with the wants or desires of a wearer.
It is further a purpose of the present invention to provide an ornamentation for incorporation into jewelry items, as well as other decorative items, and which can be utilized in a variety of styles, such as in bracelets, necklaces, and the like.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide an ornament and jewelry-type construction which can be changed and modified to provide different appearance aspects.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects and purposes, the ornament and jewelry construction of the present invention comprises a peripheral frame which surrounds an interior panel. A plurality of spaced projections extend upwardly from the frame forming a design, which may be a letter, number or other pattern. The panel may be provided with a plurality of apertures, arranged in a matrix, into which projection elements bearing the projections may be placed. The projection elements themselves may have one or more individual projections extending upward from a common base.
The frame and panel may be formed as an integral unit, or the frame may be insertable into the frame. An individual frame and panel construction may serve as an ornamental or jewelry item, such as a bracelet, pin or pendant. Alternatively, frame and panel units can be interconnected to form a bracelet, belt, or other extended ornamental construction, as well as signage or as an identification unit. The projection elements may be of varying or the same height and may have decorative material applied to their distal, projecting ends.